


Baby-Doll's New Cat

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Love is a Croc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Baby-Doll smiled and searched for pockets to pick. A new frown appeared after she saw the barren streets of Gotham City. Her eyes were wide the minute a stray cat appeared.





	Baby-Doll's New Cat

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Baby-Doll smiled and searched for pockets to pick. A new frown appeared after she saw the barren streets of Gotham City. Her eyes were wide the minute a stray cat appeared. She heard the cat while it purred. Another smile materialized on her face. ''Yay! Yay! Yay! A new pet!''

The cat approached Baby-Doll at a snail's pace. It looked back when a snarling stray dog appeared. It glanced at Baby-Doll's wide eyes. The cat turned to the dog and hissed before the latter ran.

Baby-Doll began to smile again. After lifting the cat, she held it.

The cat's eyes widened. It protected Baby-Doll from the snarling dog. What was going to protect it from Baby-Doll?

 

THE END


End file.
